


Sugar and Cream

by pyrtania



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm cringing, reading my old writing is so embarrassing, super sweet fluff will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrtania/pseuds/pyrtania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dongwoo falls is love in exactly six days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an Infinite Secret Santa on Livejournal in 2012. Enjoy.

Day One

 

Dongwoo pushes open a dark wooden door and steps into the warm light of a small cafe. He had been taking a walk and exploring the shops and restaurants in the busiest part of town when he came across the little building, inviting light shining through the front windows. It looked quite small but very comfortable, decorated in warm browns and purples and blues. The sign above the door read: Infinity Cafe. There was a picture of delicious looking coffee, the steam above it swirled into the shape of the infinity sign. It looked pretty interesting, so Dongwoo decided to try it out.

The first thing he notices is the smell, so wonderful his stomach starts to growl. It's the comforting smell of fresh coffee, homemade pastries, and rich hot chocolate. There are a few tables placed around the cafe, some sitting out front. The chairs are all covered in plush purple cushions; the couch sitting in the corner covered in a rich brown color. The counter is made of a handsome dark wood, as were the tables. The menu is written on chalkboards hanging above the counter in elegant, neat letters. Soft light emits from the lanterns dangling from the ceiling.

"Hi there! Welcome to Infinity Cafe! What can I get for you today, sir?" A dark haired man is smiling happily at Dongwoo from behind the counter. The nametag pinned on his dark purple apron reads: Woohyun.

"Well, this is my first time here, Woohyun...what would you recommend?" Dongwoo asks, scanning the menus above Woohyun's head.

Woohyun smiles again. Dongwoo notices how white his teeth are, how his eyes crinkle into curves. He's pretty handsome, Dongwoo thinks to himself.

"Well, I'd recommend our freshly-brewed hazelnut coffee; it's our most popular item. It's delicious."

"I'll take your word for it then. I'll take hazelnut coffee with sugar and cream, please. Oh, and a blueberry muffin, too." Dongwoo fishes around in his pocket for his wallet, pulling out several bills. Handing them over to Woohyun, he turns to find a place to sit.

"Wait, Mister, um...!" Woohyun calls, reaching out.

"Dongwoo."

"Mr. Dongwoo, you forgot your change." Woohyun holds out some bills in his hand, offering them to Dongwoo.

"Keep the change," Dongwoo says, pushing Woohyun's hands away.

Woohyun beams brilliantly. "Well, thank you very much, Mr. Dongwoo!"

"No problem." Dongwoo smiles over his shoulder, making his way over to an empty table.

There were only a few people in the cafe: two women chatting softly over their steaming beverages, a man quietly reading the newspaper at a table by the door, and a young man about Dongwoo's age typing away on a white laptop.

He sucks in his breath, trying to squeeze by the young man's table. There was only a tiny space between the chair across from the man and the next table, but Dongwoo thought he could probably get through. He almost makes it when his hip suddenly bumps into the table, sending a sharp vibration through the dark wood.

Dongwoo watches in horror as the cup on the man's table overturns, and thick, dark liquid spreads quickly over the smooth wooden surface and into the lap of the young man.

Dongwoo claps his hand over his mouth for a moment before reaching out a hand to set the cup upright.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump your table; I was just trying to get through. Oh no, did it get all over your computer?"

Dongwoo watches as the young man stands up quickly, head bent as he surveys the large dark stain on his jeans. His hands are clutched around the white laptop which is, thankfully, dry.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I managed to save my computer in time, and that's the most important thing, right?" The young man laughs. "But this stain here might be a little bit embarrassing, huh?" The man lifts his head to adjust his black-rimmed glasses, and Dongwoo's breath catches in his throat.

The man has dark, shiny hair that hangs just above his eyebrows, messy in a stylish way. His skin is smooth and tan, almond-shaped eyes a chestnut brown. He has perfectly white teeth, and the way his eyes curve when he smiles puts Woohyun's brilliant smile to shame. Dongwoo freezes for a second, eyes traveling over the man's handsome face.

"Oh, I- um- I'm so sorry about your pants! Here, I'll go- uh- grab some napkins," Dongwoo stutters, tearing his eyes away from the man's face to look for something to clean up the spill. He shakes his head slightly, trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. Grabbing a handful of napkins from the counter, Dongwoo rushes back to the table and tries to soak up the spreading dark liquid on the table.

"Thank you so much," the man says, taking some napkins and patting his pants firmly. "I'm Howon, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Howon," Dongwoo says, liking the way the name feels on his lips. "I'm Dongwoo."

When the last drop is finally gone from the table, Dongwoo gathers up the soggy napkins and tosses them into the trash can.

"Sorry, again. I feel so bad for ruining your pants...I wish there was something I can do."

Howon looks up at Dongwoo. Dongwoo blinks, surprised at the look in the other man's eyes, a twinkle that he would've missed if they weren't standing so close together.

"Will you sit and eat with me?" Howon asks.

Dongwoo pauses, warmth spreading in the pit of his stomach. "Um...sure."

When Howon smiles, Dongwoo feels his lips curving into a smile of his own.

 

Day 2

Dongwoo is not coming back to the cafe‚ in hopes of seeing Howon again. Definitely not. Right.

He pushes open the door, waiting for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

"Ah, good afternoon, Dongwoo! Nice to see you again!" Woohyun waves at him from behind the counter. Another employee wearing the same dark purple apron smiles toothily.

"Hi, I'm Sungyeol!"

"Hi, Sungyeol, I'm Dongwoo."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Sungyeol practically shouts, grinning again.

"Hey now, leave the customers alone, guys. We don't want to scare them off." A man appears behind the counter, wearing a dark blue shirt and a tag that says: Manager.

"I was only introducing myself," Sungyeol pouts, his lower lip pushing out childishly.

"He really was, sir," Dongwoo chuckles, looking at Sungyeol.

"Sorry about our new employees; they're a bit...enthusiastic. I'm Sunggyu," Sunggyu offers his  
hand to Dongwoo. His grip is firm and steady.

"I'm Dongwoo."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your meal, Mr. Dongwoo, and come back to eat with us again!" Sunggyu replies, voice both friendly and professional.

"I most definitely will, sir." Dongwoo smiles, then turns to Woohyun and orders his food.

Glancing around, Dongwoo scans the cafe for....what was he looking for, exactly? It's not like he came back here for a reason other than the good food...right?

No matter what he tells himself, Dongwoo feels his heart sinking when his eyes only meet those of a young blonde couple and an old man wearing a large blue sweater. No chestnut eyes behind black-rimmed glasses.

He sighs softly and takes a seat at the table he shared with Howon yesterday. The table seems uncomfortably empty without Howon's coffee cup and his lean, agile hands.

Dongwoo is surprised at how much he can clearly remember about the day before. He and Howon hadn't talked for too long, light conversations never going deeper than the weather outside. Yet, somehow, he had found himself strangely analyzing everything about the other man. From the way Howon's broad shoulders shaped out his plain green jacket, to his deep and steady gaze, to his fascinatingly long and lithe hands.

They had left with a comfortable goodbye, a mutual acknowledgement that their meeting was a one-time, though enjoyable, chance.

So Dongwoo really didn't have any idea why he came all the way to cafe again. Or why he feels disappointed that Howon is not here.

"Here you go, Dongwoo." Woohyun sets down a steaming cup of coffee and a small plate. "Hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks, Woohyun." Dongwoo's voice comes out a little softer and sadder than he had intended. Woohyun seems to notice, but just gives Dongwoo a small smile before returning to the counter.

Dongwoo sips his coffee in silence. This cafe really is a nice, homey place, he thinks. Maybe I will come here more often.

"Seat taken?"

The smooth, deep voice snaps Dongwoo out of his reverie. Almond eyes crinkle into a smile as lean hands grip the back of the chair across from Dongwoo.

"H-Howon?"

"Fancy seeing you again," Howon chuckles. "Can I sit?"

"Oh- sure!"

 

Dongwoo finds their conversation flowing easily, peppered with laughs and light-hearted jokes. It's peculiar; they had only met yesterday, but Dongwoo feels as comfortable with Howon as he does with some of his oldest friends. Dongwoo tells Howon about his life, how he is devoted to dance and studies dance at the local college. His dream is to become a professional dancer and teacher.

"Hip-hop is my passion," Dongwoo says. He expected Howon to be surprised, or laugh uncomfortably like everyone else he has told about his dream. He expected to see the little thoughts forming in Howon's head, the judgmental conclusions being drawn.

But Howon only nods agreeably, closing his eyes briefly. "I completely understand. I'm pretty focused on my goals, too."

Howon is a writer, Dongwoo finds out. His passion is making art with words. He writes short stories, prose, even novels. ("They're still in the works," Howon had said, laughing.) His favorite, though, is poetry.

"I know, I know. But I'm not a cheesy romanticist, I swear," Howon says. He pauses for a moment, pushing his glasses higher on his nose, then: "Okay, well, maybe I am. But poetry is really something special. Poetry lets you create beautiful mental pictures, the most gorgeous descriptions while conveying meanings so profound and deep...It's just -ah- it's wonderful." Howon writes songs, too. "I send the lyrics to one of my really good friends. His voice is out of this world."

Dongwoo doesn't even notice when his cup is empty. He rests his chin on his hands, listening to Howon talk about his college but mostly taking the time to observe him.

There's something about his face, Dongwoo thinks, that's just...different. He's handsome, that's for sure, but not in the traditional way. But the thing that stands out the most is his personality. He's smart and kind, and funny, too. Dongwoo's never met someone like Howon before. Howon listens when Dongwoo talks, really listens, and doesn't interrupt or change the subject. He asks questions and keeps the conversation going without seeming forced. It's just really...nice. It's refreshing to talk to someone like this, Dongwoo thinks.

"Did you hear me?" Howon asks, gazing at Dongwoo with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh- I- I'm sorry, I completely just spaced out for a moment there," Dongwoo says, feeling the heat creeping into his cheeks and the top of his ears.

Howon laughs (that's another thing, Dongwoo notes, that's different about Howon: every laugh he gives is completely genuine, with the smile and shining eyes and everything) and reaches out to touch Dongwoo's hand softly. "It's okay; am I boring you?"

"No! Not at all! I just get distracted easily."

Even after Howon's light touch is gone, Dongwoo can still feel the warm fingers on his hand. It's strange, the way his skin heats up where Howon's fingers had just been a moment ago.

Howon glances at his watch, and his eyebrows furrow. "Wow, I can't believe it's already 2 o'clock! I'm really sorry, Dongwoo, but I've got to go." Howon stands up fluidly and grabs his jacket from the back of the chair, pulling it over his shoulders. "It was nice seeing you again."

Dongwoo stares at Howon's smile, trying to engrave the image into his brain. "Yeah. Yeah, you too."

"Bye."

Dongwoo watches Howon's back as he steps out of the cafe, disappearing into the bright sunlight before the door closes with a whoosh.

He sits at the cafe for a while after, the feeling of Howon's fingers still on his skin.

 

Day 3

 

"What's up, Dongwoo? So, are you going to be a regular here? Should we expect to see you every day?"

Woohyun beams at him, hands flying over the counter while he prepares an order.

Dongwoo shakes off the snow from his coat and walks up to the counter. "I guess so. The food is so good; I just can't stay away."

"Oh, don't lie. I know you come here because of the gorgeous staff...right, Sungyeol?"

"Oh, yes. You know it's true." Sungyeol flips his hair dramatically while Woohyun winks exaggeratingly at Dongwoo.

"You caught me," Dongwoo laughs, rolling his eyes at the pair. "So do you guys work here every day?"

"Yup," says Sungyeol. "So does Myungsoo, but he's on vacation right now."

"Sungyeol's really disappointed," Woohyun stage-whispers at Dongwoo, blocking his mouth from Sungyeol with his hand. "He likes to work withMyungsoo," Woohyun sing-songs, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Sungyeol shoves Woohyun's shoulder, but Dongwoo doesn't miss the way his cheeks flood with color.

"So, what do you want to eat today, Dongwoo?" Woohyun asks, still laughing.

"Um...I'll have the hazelnut coffee, please, with sugar and cream."

"I'll have the same," a voice says from behind Dongwoo.

Dongwoo whirls around, recognizing the voice right away.

Howon smiles, and Dongwoo feels himself involuntarily relaxing at the sight.

"I guess we both have formed an addiction to this place, haven't we?" Howon laughs.

"Huh, I thought I was the only one."

Dongwoo and Howon are too busy smiling at each other to see the way Woohyun's eyes flicker between the two of them, a look appearing in his eyes along with raised eyebrows and a glance at Sungyeol. Sungyeol throws a glance at Woohyun, too, the same expression mirrored on his face.

"So, two hazelnut coffees? Will that be on one check?"

Dongwoo and Howon both blink a few times, turning their heads back towards Woohyun.

"No," says Dongwoo at the same time Howon says, "Yes."

"Yes?" Dongwoo repeats in confusion.

"My friend Sungjong wants to thank you for spilling coffee all over my jeans. He's been trying to make me get rid of them for years." Howon pulls out a credit card and hands it to Woohyun.

"You really don't have to buy my coffee," Dongwoo replies, blushing.

"Take it as a thank-you, from Sungjong."

Howon makes his way over to a table (their table, Dongwoo tries not to think) and sits, looking up when he notices that Dongwoo isn't following him.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" He motions to the chair across from him.

Dongwoo ducks his head, hopefully hiding his reddening cheeks. He pulls out the chair across from Howon, dropping into it.

Howon rests his chin on his hands and gazes at Dongwoo, his head tilting slightly to the side. Dongwoo can't help but notice how attractive Howon looks when he does that. Clearing his throat, Dongwoo speaks, trying to occupy his mind on something other than how handsome Howon is. "So, are you going to come here every day now?"

"Are you?" Howon counters, almond eyes trained on Dongwoo's face.

"If you do." Howon raises an eyebrow, and Dongwoo chokes, realizing what he just said. "No! I mean- I- uh- I just like talking to you. It's relaxing, having conversations with you. But the- uh- the food is good so I'll-probably-just-come-here-even-if-you-don't." Dongwoo's voice grew softer as he spoke faster and faster, avoiding Howon's eyes and cursing inside of his head.

Howon smiles, his eyes soft. "It's okay; I like talking to you, too. I'll keep coming if you do."

Dongwoo locks eyes with Howon, feeling tingles spread over the surface of his skin.

 

Day 4

 

Dongwoo finds Howon already seated at their table when he walks in. Howon waves at him before going back to typing on his white laptop.

"Are you Dongwoo?" A different employee stands behind the counter today. He's about Dongwoo height, with pitch-black hair and eyes. His skin is amazingly smooth, and he has a sharp jawline.

Dongwoo nods.

"That guy over there ordered you a coffee already."

Dongwoo glances over at Howon, who is still intently staring at his computer screen.

Sungyeol appears from behind the counter, popping up beside the other employee. "Hi Dongwoo! Did Myungsoo tell you that Howon already ordered for you? Good!" Sungyeol beamed at both of them. "Oh! Dongwoo, this is Myungsoo. Myungsoo, Dongwoo."

Dongwoo shakes Myungsoo's hand, surprised at how strong his grip is.

"Nice to meet you," Myungsoo says formally.

"You too." Dongwoo releases Myungsoo's hand, nodding at the two employees before walking over to his seat across from Howon.

"Did you really order me coffee?"

"With sugar and cream," Howon flashes a smile at Dongwoo briefly before going back to typing.

"I think Sungjong's thank-you is well worn out by now," Dongwoo says.

"Oh, I know. I didn't buy your drink because of that."

Dongwoo raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Then why?"

"I wanted to." Howon stopped typing, locking eyes with Dongwoo.

(Dongwoo's breath still catches in his throat every time Howon looks at him like that.)

"Thank you," Dongwoo says softly.

"My pleasure."

They sit in silence for a moment before Howon snaps his laptop shut, pushing it over to the side of the table. "Sorry about that. I have a paper due in English next week. So, where did we leave off yesterday?"

Dongwoo smiles, looking up at the ceiling and trying to remember. The two had somehow begun a game of "What's Your Favorite?" ranging from all topics, from cell phone brands to salad dressing.

"Favorite ice-cream flavor?"

"Oh, that's easy," Howon laughs. "Chocolate."

"Chocolate? Come on, live a little! Mine's pistachio."

"Ew," says Howon. "I'm an English major; I know how to appreciate the classics."

"And I know how to be interesting," Dongwoo laughs, rolling his eyes. "Next?"

"Let's see...favorite type of music?"

"Hip-hop," Dongwoo answers immediately. "You?"

"Actually, me too. Surprising, huh?" Howon grins.

"Very," Dongwoo runs his fingers around the top of his cup. "You have spectacular musical taste."

"Now we just need to work on your taste in literature," Howon looks at Dongwoo cheekily. "It's horrendous."

"Hey, now. It's not that bad."

Howon laughs. "Again, we'll work on that."

Dongwoo sighs. "Fine. How about...I can't believe we forgot this one, favorite color?"

"Did we really miss that one? Mine's definitely purple." Howon nods.

"Purple? How manly."

"It is manly!" Howon counters, fake punching Dongwoo on the shoulder.

"Sure. Mine is green. Now that's manly." Dongwoo waves away Howon's exaggerated scowl. "Next."

Howon taps his finger against his cheek thoughtfully. "Hmm...favorite thing to do on a rainy day?"

"Play in the rain, of course," Dongwoo answers. "And you're going to say read, aren't you?"

"...no," Howon says rather unconvincingly. They both laugh.

"Favorite drink?" Dongwoo asks.

"Coffee...with sugar and cream," they both say at the same time.

Howon laughs, reaching out unconsciously to place a hand on Dongwoo's arm. His eyes crinkle into half-moons, white teeth flashing. "We're soul mates!"

Dongwoo brings himself to laugh along with Howon even though his heart is pounding inside of his chest. Dongwoo wonders why those words make the blood rush to his head, making him dizzy.

 

Day 5

 

Dongwoo catches Howon's wrist right as the man reaches for his wallet. "Nope. You've already paid for me twice. It's my turn."

Howon frowns. "No, it's okay. I really don't mind-"

Dongwoo grabs Howon's other wrist so they're looking each other squarely in the face. "I'm paying. Now go sit."

Howon sighs heavily before accepting defeat and shuffling over to their now usual table.

Dongwoo turns to see Woohyun looking at him with bright eyes, chin resting on his hand as he leans over the counter.

"What?" Dongwoo asks of his odd stare.

Woohyun smiles a secretive smile before pushing himself off the counter. "Nothing~," he sings.

"Woohyun..." Dongwoo says threateningly.

"No really, it's nothing." Woohyun waves Dongwoo's threat away. "Two coffees, correct?"

"And a muffin, please."

Woohyun quirks an eyebrow. "Just one?"

"Howon says he doesn't want a whole one."

"So you're going to split it? That's cute," Sungyeol says, suddenly materializing next to Woohyun.

Woohyun elbows Sungyeol in the ribs while Dongwoo's face steadily begins to color.

"Oh, sorry," says Sungyeol, throwing a smirk at Dongwoo before disappearing into the kitchen again.

Woohyun eyes flicker up to watch Dongwoo's expression as he pulls out the receipt. "You and Howon are cute together."

"Wh- what? Oh, we're not- I mean- it's not- we- it's not like that." Dongwoo stammers, face red.

"I know. It's not like that...yet." Woohyun winks at Dongwoo before slipping after Sungyeol into the kitchen.

Dongwoo is left standing frozen in front of the counter, mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

 

Yet?

 

Dongwoo sits down across from Howon as usual, Woohyun's words still swimming in his head.

"Dongwoo," Dongwoo looks up at Howon's concerned face. "You okay?"

"Ye- yeah, I'm fine."

Howon reaches out a hand and rests it gently on Dongwoo's. "You sure?"

Dongwoo's heart starts to beat faster. Woohyun's words are messing with my mind, Dongwoo thinks. Howon's just touching me because he wants to know if I'm okay. Because he...cares about me? No, no, it's not like that. Not like that. But Woohyun thinks we're cute together...

Dongwoo realizes that Howon is still waiting for an answer. "Yeah, yeah," he says quickly.

Dongwoo's breath catches as Howon's fingers slide lightly down his own for a moment before he pulls his hand away. It's not like that, it's not like that...

"Here's your coffees." Myungsoo appears suddenly, standing over their table with two warm mugs. "And your muffin. Enjoy."

"Thanks," says Howon. "Which half do you want?"

 

So you're going to split it? That's cute.

 

"I don't care. Whichever half you don't want."

Howon rolls his eyes. "Oh, stop trying to be low-maintenance. Here- take this half."

Dongwoo feels his heart do a funny little jump when he realizes that Howon gave him the bigger half.

"Thanks."

Howon shrugs. "You paid for it." He smiles that smile, the one that makes Dongwoo's heart start racing.

They eat in comfortable silence, Howon enjoying his food happily while Dongwoo avoids making eye contact. He watches Myungsoo and Sungyeol behind the counter instead. Sungyeol is holding something in his hands, keeping it away from Myungsoo, who is trying not to laugh. He holds it above Myungsoo's head, and Myungsoo shakes his head, refusing to jump. When Sungyeol pouts and unconsciously lowers his hands, Myungsoo swiftly grabs the object, sticking his tongue out at Sungyeol. Dongwoo finds himself smiling faintly at their silly flirting.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or am I really going to have to ask?" When Dongwoo turns to face him, Howon's gaze is steady.

"What?"

"You really expect me to believe that nothing's bothering you right now?"

Dongwoo looks down at the table. "Kind of, yeah."

Howon chuckles softly. "Come on, Dongwoo. I thought we agreed that it was easy to talk to each other. So, talk; tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Dongwoo forces a smile onto his face. "We haven't finished our game yet."

Dongwoo can tell that Howon doesn't believe him, but the other man lets it pass anyway. "Okay. It's your turn!"

They stay talking long after their cups are cold and dry. Dongwoo seems to be hyper-aware of everything Howon does. He feels every friendly light touch, notices every little smile. He also notices the sly compliments Howon's gotten so good at slipping into the conversation, ones he hadn't noticed before. "Your laugh is really cute." "Oh come on, I bet you'd look good in anything." "I like my glasses, actually. You have pretty eyes, so I think you're better off with contacts."

Dongwoo feels his pulse quickening with every touch and smile. He wonders if Howon is doing this on purpose, or if this is the way he is with everyone: unbelievably charming.

Dongwoo glances at his phone and sighs. "I think it's time for me to go now. It was really fun, though."

Howon smiles brilliantly, and Dongwoo's heart beats a new rhythm in his chest. "Yeah it was. Thanks for paying." He looks at his watch and blinks a few times. "Actually it's time for me to go, too. I'll walk you out."

Dongwoo wonders why Howon always has to be such a...a gentleman. It's driving him crazy.

Dongwoo weaves his way through the tight tables, Howon following him. He's too busy focusing on how close Howon is behind him to notice the chair sticking out right in his pathway. Once he does notice it, however, it's too late, and he stumbles a little, gasping. He puts his hands out in front of him, braced for a fall, when he feels himself being righted.

"Are you okay?" Howon's hands are warm and heavy on his waist. Dongwoo gulps, the touch sending little sparks of heat running through his skin.

"Yeah," he manages to choke out. "Thanks."

Howon's hands remain on his waist a couple of seconds too long. "You should watch where you're going," he says softly into Dongwoo's ear. Dongwoo shivers as Howon's hands slide off of his hips.

He pushes open the door, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. He looks over at Howon and sighs inwardly. Of course Howon looks even moregorgeous in full light.

"Which way is your car?" Howon asks, looking around.

"I walked, actually."

"Really? Do you need a ride?" Dongwoo knows it's just his mind playing with him; Howon doesn't really sound hopeful.

"Naw, I'll be fine. Thanks, though."

Howon shrugs. "If you're sure."

Dongwoo carefully observes at his feet for a few moments, feeling a little uncomfortable. He looks up when he feels eyes on him. Howon is staring at him, his gaze unwavering.

Dongwoo shifts uneasily. "Yes?"

It happens too quickly for Dongwoo to really grasp what is happening. One second Howon is watching him, a weird look in his eyes, and the next his face is pressed against Howon's jacket, solid arms wrapped around him tightly.

Dongwoo's heart stops its beating for a moment before it starts up again, more frantic than ever. Time seems to grind to a halt. Howon's arms are strong but comfortable, and Dongwoo thinks that it's almost wrong how well he fits inside of them. Howon's jacket smells like an intoxicating mixture of peppermint and coffee; he tries not to inhale too loudly. Howon's breathing is slow and even, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Dongwoo hesitates for a moment before wrapping his own arms around Howon's back, pressing them even closer together. He definitely imagines the small contented sigh that Howon lets out when Dongwoo's arms wrap around his back, as well as the small squeeze before Howon relaxes his arms, pulling away tenderly. His smile is so bright that Dongwoo thinks he should be shielding his eyes from it instead of the sun.

"See you," Howon says before turning and walking down the sidewalk, his gait smooth and confident.

And Dongwoo is left standing outside Infinity Cafe, breathing deeply to slow his wildly beating heart.

 

Day 6

 

Dongwoo notices.

He's becoming less and less sure that it's just imagination because honestly, his mind isn't quite this creative. He notices the way Howon's hands brush against his back when they order their usual coffee, the way his fingers linger there for a little too long to be accidental. He notices the way Howon's eyes seem to be sparkling more than usual behind his glasses, the way they follow his every movement.

Something's different.

Maybe it was the hug yesterday, Dongwoo thinks to himself. Maybe I freaked him out for hugging him too long? Man, I just can't get Woohyun's words out of my head.

 

You and Howon are cute together.

 

"Dongwoo, can I ask you something?"

Dongwoo looks up at the tone of Howon's voice. He sounds...hesitant? Unsure?

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why do you come back here every day?" Howon's eyes are calm, watching Dongwoo carefully.

Dongwoo smiles a little confused smile. "We went over this, remember? I like talking to you. Plus, the coffee's good."

"Why do you like talking to me?"

Dongwoo would laugh if it isn't for the serious look in Howon's eyes. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why do you like talking to me?" Howon repeats, gaze unwavering.

Dongwoo shrugs. "I don't know. You're just...easy to talk to, I guess."

Howon nods, eyes dropping down to his cup. "Do you want to know why I come here every day?"

"Because you like talking to me?" Dongwoo guesses, completely confused at what Howon was trying to say.

"Yes." Howon drags his lean fingers lightly over the top of his cup.

"...okay? Is there a reason why you wanted to go over this conversation again?"

"Do you want to know why I like talking to you?" Howon asks, eyes still on his cup.

Dongwoo's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Sure...?"

"I think you're one of the nicest people I've ever met. You have an addicting laugh, and I find myself saying stupid things just so I can hear it. You have a great personality; you can make me laugh without even trying. You're focused on your goals and won't let anyone ever bring you down. You're willing to talk but also to listen. Actually listen, not just pretend to listen." Howon raises his eyes until his almond eyes meet Dongwoo's. "And you have the sexiest voice. I haven't gotten it out of my head for the past five days."

Dongwoo breathing stops. He freezes, staring at Howon. His heart starts to pound in his chest, bumping against his ribs in a wild attempt to escape. "H-Howon, what...are you saying?" Dongwoo asks, his voice hoarse.

"I'm saying that I think I'm in love with you." Howon stares at Dongwoo for a long moment, both of them still as the words fill the air around them.

"But...we've only known each other for five days..." Dongwoo hears himself whisper.

Howon grabs Dongwoo's hand, putting his other one under Dongwoo's chin, forcing the other man to look at him. "I know, but I feel like we've known each other for five years, don't you? I'm more comfortable around you than anyone else."

"You hardly know me-" Dongwoo starts to say, involuntarily leaning into the warmth of Howon's hand against his cheek.

"Is that really true, though?" Howon interrupts, his voice low but full of emotion. "I know that your favorite color is green and that you have two older sisters. I know that your father died when you were ten and that you promised yourself that you would give everything you have into achieving your dreams. I know that dance is your passion and has been for seven years. I know that you are allergic to peanuts. I know that you have an incredible taste in music, you are terrible at math, and reality shows are your guilty pleasure. I know that you love dogs and hate cats ever since your friend's cat bit you in the sixth grade." Howon takes a breath before continuing: "I know that you love coffee, with sugar and cream just like I do. I know that you're willing to take chances. You can't tell me that I don't know you, because I do. I learned all about you in just five days. And I fell in love with what I learned."

Dongwoo looks deep into Howon's eyes, his heart swelling larger and larger.

"Do you want to know the real reason I come to this cafe every day?" Dongwoo whispers, eyes never leaving Howon's.

"Why?"

"Because I fell in love with someone I met here."

Then Howon is smiling, and Dongwoo starts to smile too. Howon gets up, walking over to Dongwoo's side of the table. He pulls Dongwoo up by his hand.

Dongwoo feels Howon's warm hand against his cheek, and he closes his eyes, savoring the heat. He feels Howon's other hand sliding around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Is it possible to fall in love with someone in just six days?" Dongwoo whispers, breath ghosting across Howon's face.

"I did," Howon whispers back.

Dongwoo smiles when he feels Howon's soft lips against his. He tastes like coffee with a hint of peppermint, and it's just as intoxicating as his smell. Dongwoo's head feels light, his heart about to burst right out of his chest. He slides a hand behind Howon's neck, pressing his fingers into the smooth skin. He can feel Howon smiling into the kiss, his lips curving as they move against his own.  
When they pull away, Howon rests his forehead against Dongwoo's.

"You taste like coffee," he whispers quietly.

"So do you."

They both laugh, feeling each other's bodies shake against their own.  
The sound of whooping and loud clapping cuts into their conversation, and they turn to find the source of the noise.

Sungyeol is whooping loudly, waving his arms above his head. "I told you! I told you! I was so right, wasn't I, Woohyun? I told you they would get together. Man, I'm such a genius!"

Woohyun is dancing around behind the counter, clapping his hands obnoxiously. "You guys are soooooo cute together!" he squeals over and over.

Myungsoo just rolls his eyes, making the coffee for the next customer in line.

Dongwoo feels his cheeks heating up, embarrassment flooding over his face. Howon looks back at him and dives in for another kiss, sweeter than the first.

"Don't mind them. This is completely expected."

Dongwoo laughs, playing with Howon's hair. "I know."

Howon hums appreciatively, pressing his lips against the end of Dongwoo's nose.

"I love you."

Dongwoo smiles and closes his eyes. "I love you, too."

 

Optional Epilogue:

 

"Well, there's the happy couple! Happy two month anniversary!"

Woohyun and Sungyeol dance around behind the counter, Sungyeol playing an imaginary trumpet with his hands as Howon and Dongwoo step into the cafe.

Myungsoo rolls his eyes. "Happy anniversary," he says, smiling.

"Thanks, guys," replies Howon, slipping an arm around Dongwoo's waist. "We thought it would be a good idea to spend our anniversary in the place where we met."

"Awww, you guys are so cute!" Woohyun gushes, pausing in the middle of his spastic dancing. "Myungsoo, why aren't you and Sungyeol this cute?"

"It's because Myungsoo is a party-pooper!" Sungyeol pouts, then continues dancing wildly and playing his air trumpet.

Myungsoo just rolls his eyes again. "What can I get you guys?"

"Two coffees, please, with sugar and cream." They smile at each other and Woohyun squeals some more.

After they grab their cups of steaming coffee, Dongwoo leads Howon by the hand to the table, their table.

"Ah, this place is so full of memories," Howon says, looking around at the soft purples and browns, the lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

"Hmm," Dongwoo hums in agreement, reaching out intertwine his fingers with Howon's.

"There's something missing, though," Dongwoo says, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Howon tilts his head to the side. "What?"

"Well, if we are going to make this like the first day we met, we're missing something very important."

Howon's eyebrows knit together. "What's that?"

Dongwoo grins widely then stretches out a hand, lightning fast, that knocks over Howon's cup of coffee. The thick, dark liquid spreads across the tabletop quickly, dripping right into Howon's lap.

Howon stares at it for a moment, mouth wide open. Then he looks up at the grin on Dongwoo's face.

"You are so dead."

"No no, you're supposed to be a romantic gentleman, remember?" Dongwoo laughs, getting up from his chair.

Howon grabs Dongwoo before he can escape, winding his arms around Dongwoo's waist as Dongwoo slips his behind Howon's neck.

Dongwoo rests his forehead against Howon's, breathing in the now familiar but still intoxicating smell.

"Am I in trouble?" Dongwoo asks, playfully blowing on Howon's face.

Howon brushes his lips against Dongwoo's nose. "Yes."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Kiss you," Howon replies, capturing Dongwoo's lips with his own. Howon still tastes like peppermint and coffee.

 

They break apart to more squealing and a loud "You guys are toooo cute!"


End file.
